culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Jet (song)
Jet}} | Chronology = Wings | Last single = "Mrs. Vandebilt" (1974) | This single = "Jet" (1974) | Next single = "Band on the Run" (1974) | Misc = }} }} "Jet" is a song by Paul McCartney and Wings from their album Band on the Run. Supposedly written about a jet black Labrador that McCartney owned,Wingspan the song was the first British and American single to be released from the album. The song peaked at number 7 in both the British and American charts on 30 March 1974, also charting in multiple countries in Europe. It has been released on numerous compilation albums, and has since become one of the band's most well-known tracks. Along with "Helen Wheels" and "Junior's Farm", "Jet" is another McCartney song where his primary inspiration for composing the song arose in daily life.Rees, Dafydd, and Luke Crampton (1991). Rock Movers and Shakers: An A-Z of People Who Made Rock Happen. ABC-CLIO, Santa Barbara, Calif. ISBN 0-87436-661-5. Background Reviewers have reported that the subject of the song is McCartney's Labrador Retriever dog named "Jet". |title=Review of "Jet" |publisher=AllMusic}} McCartney has also substantiated this claim. }} However, in a 2010 interview on the UK television channel ITV1 for the program Wings: Band on the Run (to promote the November 2010 CD/DVD re-release of the album) McCartney explained that Jet was the name of a pony he had owned, although many of the lyrics bore little relation to the subject; indeed, the true meaning of the lyrics has defied all attempts at decryption. The song's use of the word "suffragette" was described by McCartney as "crazy" and "silly", not having any deep inspiration. Recording Whereas most of the Band on the Run album was recorded in Lagos, Nigeria, "Jet" was recorded entirely at EMI Studios in London after the group's return (according to engineer Geoff Emerick in his book Here There and Everywhere). Instrumentation used in the song includes electric guitars, bass, Moog, drums, piano, horns and strings. A closer listening reveals the Moog is used for the bass line during the verse and is simply Linda holding the root note.Luca Perasi, Paul McCartney: Recording Sessions (1969-2013), L.I.L.Y. Publishing, 2013, ISBN 978-88-909122-1-4, p. 113. Release and reception "Jet" was released as the debut single from Band on the Run in January 1974 (although in some countries, the Non-UK/US single "Mrs. Vandebilt" was released first). The single was a Top 10 hit for Paul McCartney and Wings, peaking at number 7 in both America and Britain. The single was backed with "Let Me Roll It" in Britain. When first released, in America the single's B-side was "Mamunia", another track from Band on the Run, but it was soon replaced with the British B-side. "Jet" has been released on multiple compilation albums, including Wings Greatest (1978) and All the Best! (1987). Prominent music critic Dave Marsh named the song number 793 in his list of the 1001 greatest singles ever made. He referred to it as a "grand pop confection" that represented the only time McCartney approached the "drive and density" of his tenure with the Beatles. Writer Graham Reid has described it as a power pop "gem". Paul McCartney has since said that the soft rock band The Carpenters were fans of "Jet". }} The Australian rock band Jet drew their name from the song title.Maybe, Brad. "Clear For Takeoff: Jet Gets Ready To Get Born" CMJ New Music Report 8 September 2003: 7 Personnel *Paul McCartney – lead vocals, guitar, bass guitar, drums *Linda McCartney – backing vocals, keyboards *Denny Laine – backing vocals, guitar *Howie Casey – saxophone Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Cover versions *Scottish glam rock band Iron Virgin issued a version in 1974 on the Deram label, but it did not chart. *Boston indie rock band Big Dipper released a cover of this song in 1989 on a split single with The Droogs. *Early 1990s Californian band Jellyfish cover the song; this is available as a bonus track on a UK limited edition of the album Bellybutton. *The Foo Fighters recorded a cover in February 2000 that was going to be used on a tribute album to Paul McCartney, but the album was never produced. They have since played the song numerous times live. *Japanese pop power trio Shonen Knife's cover of this song is the last track on their 2008 album Super Group. Group member Naoko Yamano said that she picked the song since she is a longtime fan of McCartney.J-Pop Royalty Shonen Knife Graces Mango's This Week *Robin Zander and Rick Nielsen of Cheap Trick cover the song on the 2014 cover album The Art of McCartney. *The song was covered in Episode 4 Season 1 of the Netflix TV Series Love, by Paul Rust's character Gus and Mark Everett, lead singer of the band Eels. Sampling *"Jet" was sampled in the song "Self Made" on the Maybach Music Group's compilation album Self Made Vol. 1. *"Jet" was also sampled in the song "He Dont Get a Thing" on the Hostyle Gospel's mixtape album Five Star Generals. References External links * Category:1973 songs Category:1974 singles Category:Paul McCartney songs Category:Apple Records singles Category:Wings (band) songs Category:Songs written by Paul McCartney Category:Deram Records singles Category:Songs written by Linda McCartney Category:Song recordings produced by Paul McCartney Category:Music published by MPL Music Publishing